


Daydreaming

by Noodsoup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodsoup/pseuds/Noodsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one of Jean's favorite acticities when bored in class, until real Marco interrupts and blushes when he notices Jean's massive boner.</p><p>Hope  you enjoy, your friend Noodsoup :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heichoupurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichoupurr/gifts).




End file.
